1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for locking a folding headrest for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, headrests are provided on the upper ends of seat back frames for vehicles. Such a headrest serves to support the head and neck of a passenger under normal conditions and to protect the head and neck of the passenger when an impact is applied to the vehicle.
Conventional headrests are fastened to stays, which are coupled to the seat back frames, without having a folding structure. Therefore, it is difficult to afford a rear view to passengers, thus being inconvenient to the passengers.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.